


Feeling the Pull

by dazzling_icer (centz)



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centz/pseuds/dazzling_icer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was tough being the Unmated only son of the Clan's Alpha, but Noah was still determined to prove himself even if he wasn't Bonded. Turns out that's kinda hard to do when the son of the Alpha of a neighboring Clan smells so good that Noah can't even think straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling the Pull

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. This is complete fabrication.

“I don’t know why you’re even bothering, man…it’s just a fucking shirt.”

Noah rolled his eyes at his best friend, tossing another shirt onto his bed and out of consideration.

“You’re right, I don’t care, Case,” he huffed, pulling out a perfectly pressed black button-up from his closet and holding it up. “But my father does.”

Casey scoffed, rolling over into a more comfortable position on Noah’s bed until he met Noah’s icy blue eyes in the mirror. “Relax, dude. Your father’s not gonna kick you out of the pack because you don’t wear the right shirt to a fucking peace meeting.”

“No, but he might disown me as his son.”

“Whatever, man…Winston would be fucking nuts to disown you. Who would then be the pack’s next Alpha? Who’s next in line?”

“Richard.”

“Richard?! _That_ piss-poor bastard with the ridiculous laugh, Richard?” Casey let out a huge belly laugh and rolled onto his back. “Dude, you could do the worst thing this pack has ever _dreamed_ of and your dad still wouldn’t disown you if that idiot was gonna be the next Alpha!”

Noah glared at Casey in the mirror, but he couldn’t hold back his fond smile. Casey was the best friend that anyone could ask for. Growing up as the son to the Mayer Clan’s Alpha was not a walk in the park, but Casey was always there for him every step of the way. When he was teased as a young cub, when he hit puberty and went through his first heat, and most recently, when he came out to his father. And despite his obnoxious and questionable personality, he really was the best person to have on your side. They were always a team. Casey kept Noah grounded and sane, while Noah bailed Casey out of trouble and vouched for him to his mom. Margo Hughes was as tough as nails, but no one in the pack could resist Noah’s charm when he turned it on.

“Yeah, well…whatever the case, it’s not like it would matter if I still become the future Alpha or not…it’s not like I’ve found a Mate yet.”

“Ugh, dammit Noah, we’ve been over this a million times!” Casey threw his hands up in a gesture that clearly showed off his annoyance over the subject. “You’re only 22, Noah. It’s not the end of the world that you’re not Bonded with anyone yet. It’ll happen, man!”

“You say that cuz you and Maddie have already been Bonded for three years! It was _easy_ for you. It’s not so easy for me…” Noah finally just decided to hell with it, and took the black button-up off the hanger and started pulling it on.

“Dude, just cuz you like dick, doesn’t mean that no one else in the pack does!”

“Case,” Noah said evenly, as he slowly buttoned up his shirt. “We’ve grown up with this pack our entire lives. We know everyone in it. If there was another gay wolf in this pack, I think we would know about it.”

“Well what if someone is just scared to come out?” Noah gave him a harsh look in the mirror and Casey threw his hands up in surrender. “Fine, fine…but hey! Maybe you’ll meet someone from the other Clan tonight at the meeting…what was their name again?”

“The Snyder Clan,” Noah told him as he tucked his shirt in to his black slacks and rolled up his sleeves.

“Only you would forget the name of the biggest Clan apart from ours in the entire Midwest.”

“Yeah, whatever, the ‘largest-scariest-most-powerful-Clan-in-all-the-US’ Snyders, how could I forget?” Casey rolled his eyes and got up from the bed, stepping up to Noah and fixing the collar of his shirt. “But that’s beside the point, you could meet some hot young Beta dick at the meeting tonight, man! You never know!”

That got a laugh out of Noah, and he gave Casey a small smack on the head. “Whatever you say, dude. But I don’t think checking out some hot guy during the most important Peace Treaty meeting this Clan has been a part of in years is gonna make my dad very happy.”

To Casey, it might have seemed like Noah couldn’t care less about this Peace Treaty meeting between the top two Clans in the Midwest, but inside, Noah was freaking out. The Mayers and the Snyders have been the top two Clans in the area for centuries, always vying for top position whenever either grew in numbers or tried to expand their borders. The two Clans have been at peace for years, only meeting whenever a new Alpha has been appointed to go through formalities and such.

News spread of the Snyder’s new Alpha like wildfire over the past few weeks, their former Alpha having died of old age, and the new Alpha taking over. Their packs had contacted each other almost immediately, agreeing to meet for a peace negotiation with the new Alpha as soon as possible. Noah’s father Winston was optimistic that things would go well, him having a pretty good relationship with the Snyder’s former Alpha, but Noah wasn’t sure he felt the same.

This would be his first time ever sitting in on a Peace Treaty meeting with representatives from the Snyder Clan. He had been to many others before - small Clans from the area, or others from either coast - but never one that came with as much tradition as this one did. He wanted to make a good impression, make his father believe that his son, the Clan’s future Alpha, could make him proud. And the fact that he didn’t have a Mate was already a big point of concern to his father.

It wasn’t necessarily uncommon for a man of Noah’s age to be without a Mate at 22, but for the son of a pack’s Alpha, it was seriously rare. Children of pack Alphas tended to Mate early, securing the family bloodline and solidifying their position amongst the Clan as soon as possible. But Noah was different. Noah was gay, and that fact wasn’t exactly helping his chances of finding another wolf to Bond with any time soon.

His father had taken the news as well as could be expected when Noah came out. It took some time, but Winston was adamant that he still loved his son, and that whoever he decided to Bond with wouldn’t change his ability to lead the Clan to the best of his ability.

 _”Bonded or Unbonded, you are my son, Noah. And I have full confidence that you will lead this pack like any true Alpha would.”_

And after all of his father’s patience and support of his decisions, Noah was determined to not let him down.

When Casey was done adjusting his collar, Noah glanced at himself in the mirror. The all black ensemble perfectly showed off his tall, lean body, as well as accentuated his broad shoulders and well-muscled arms. Noah never put much stock in his appearance, but he had to admit that he liked this look, and deemed it worthy enough of his father’s approval.

“You look hot, man,” Casey said, patting Noah on the back and stepping away from him. “But I still don’t know why you bother dressing up. What if this meeting goes sour and a brawl breaks out? Your clothes are gonna be ripped to shreds if you have to change suddenly.”

“Your faith in my father and I’s negotiation skills is overwhelming, Case,” Noah laughed at his friend, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. “And don’t forget that your mom is going to be there, too. What would she say if I told her that her beloved son lacked faith in the way his own Clan was run?”

That got a laugh out of Casey and a punch in the arm to Noah. “Whatever man, my mother would never believe you. Charm or no charm, I’m still her favorite.”

“We’ll see about that,” Noah said, smiling widely at his friend, his vampire-like canines (which Hunter made sure to never miss out an opportunity to point out the irony of) beaming and reaching all the way up to his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah…but really. In all seriousness, you are gonna knock ‘em dead at this meeting, bro. The Snyders and the Mayers will still be at peace, and at the end of the day, you will still be this pack’s future Alpha, and the Clan’s most eligible bachelor. Richard doesn’t hold a fucking candle to you, man.”

Noah laughed, pulling Casey into a tight hug and thanking whatever gods were out there that put Casey Hughes into his life. “Thanks, Case. I really needed to hear that.”

“That’s what I’m here for!” Casey gave him one more fond slap on the shoulder and made his way over to the door of Noah’s hut. “Oh, by the way…Maddie wanted to know if you and Hunter were still on for tonight after the meeting? Game night at our hut?”

“I have to go out on the traditional hunt with the Snyders after the meeting, but I will head on over once I get back. I wouldn’t miss it, man. I’m gonna beat Hunter at chess if it’s the last thing I do.”

Casey shook his head, and with one final salute and mumbling something to the effect of “chess is the most boring fucking game ever invented, I don’t know how you guys like that shit”, he stepped out of Noah’s hut.

Noah turned back to the mirror and looked at his reflection, breathing in deeply to calm his nerves.  
He _would_ prove himself once again at this Peace Treaty meeting that he had what it took to be this pack’s Alpha. That he was capable of leading every wolf in his Clan as just and as fair as his father before him, Bond or no Bond. He wasn’t going to waste this chance.

Noah gave himself one final once over in the mirror, and smiled in satisfaction. He turned and stepped out of his hut, heading out to meet his father with a newly found confidence.

“Eat your heart out, Richard.”

+++++

Everyone says that when you find the wolf that is destined to be your Mate, you just know.

One look between the Alpha-Beta pair, and the beginnings of the Bond is felt. And both wolves just _know_. That they were destined to be Mates, and there is nothing that they can do to stop the pull of the Bond.

Noah, being the Unbonded Alpha that he was, had never felt the pull of a Bond before. He had seen its effects between every Mated pair in the entire Clan, Casey and Maddie being the one he saw the most, and he knew what kind of power that the formed Bond held over every wolf. But he had never felt it.  
It had been described to him that forming a Bond with another wolf was like feeling the pull of the full moon during the proper time of the lunar cycle. You felt its constant presence, its inevitable pull. Your nerves felt like they were on fire as the effects of the moon grasped and pulled the inner wolf to the surface of your being.

But the difference between the pull of full moon and a Bond was that the Bond was constant. It was all-consuming and it was everywhere. Always. No matter where you were, you felt the presence of your Mate. Their emotions, aches and pains. You were perfectly in tuned to every aspect of their being, as if you were one.

Casey tried to explain it to him once, the love and devotion and the necessary _pull_ that he felt toward Maddie because of their Bond, but in the middle of Casey’s explanation he just got this doe-eyed look in his eyes and ran off, sputtering something out about how he had to go see her. Noah could smell the pheromones Casey was giving off thinking about Maddie all the way to his hut.

He laughed at his friend then, knowing how much the Bond affected the Mated pair physically. The insatiable need to touch, to feel the softness of their hair or the warmth of their skin. He knew that after a pair of wolves decided to Mate that the physical aspect of the Bond completely takes over. He remembered when Maddie and Casey first got together, how they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Always leaving abruptly in the middle of gatherings or not even stepping out of their hut for days at a time because the physical need was too strong to resist. He knew the possessive look in Casey’s eyes when another Alpha even thought of touching his Beta, how he would wrap an arm around her thin waste and stake his claim.

Noah knew all that. He knew how it worked. He saw it every day between members of his Clan.  
But he had never felt it.

Until today.

+++++

Noah stood at a clearing on the borderlines of his Clan’s property, waiting for the Snyders to arrive. He stood slightly behind his father’s right side, looking every bit as the future Alpha of a pack should. Poised, calm, confident, and ready to take action.

The other members of the Clan Council were with them. Margo Hughes of course, standing on the other side of his father with her patented stern stare. She was his father’s right-hand women, and she was intimidatingly smart. Nothing happened throughout the Clan without Margo Hughes knowing about it.

The Clan’s Elders were also there: Bob and Kim Hughes, who knew more about the history of the Clan than anyone else, stood hand in hand talking to Susan Stewart. And Dusty Donovan, the pack’s best hunter, was standing quietly behind them. Dusty had been Noah’s mentor ever since he was a small cub, and gladly took Noah under his paw when Winston was busy dealing with Clan matters. Dusty was like a second father to Noah, and he sometimes felt the urge to make him proud just as much as Winston.

Noah took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, doing everything he could to get rid of the nervous tension. His father must have sensed his unease, because he gently placed a hand on Noah’s shoulder.

“Are you alright, son?”

Noah gave his father a small smile and nodded, trying his best to hide the worst of his nerves. “I’ll be fine. Just a little nervous, you know? I want this meeting to go well.”

“It will be fine, Noah,” his father reassured him, squeezing his shoulder. “Our Clans have not been at war for over three centuries, and I don’t think either of us plans on changing that anytime soon. This meeting is just a formality. I’ve met the Snyder Alpha way back when he was still a cub at the last peace meeting. He’s a big family man, and I don’t foresee any complications arising that could potentially put his family in any danger.”

“I hope you’re right,” Noah said, giving his father a more genuine smile. Winston patted his son’s shoulder one final time, and was about to answer again when a new scent hit their noses and all of the wolves stopped what they were doing and looked up to the other side of the clearing.

Noah couldn’t see the other people yet, but he could smell their thick scent coming in from the trees where they were headed toward them. Their smell was unfamiliar, but it was pleasant. More pleasing than some of the other Clans that Noah had come across in the past. It was a strong scent, littered with warmth and something else that Noah couldn’t identify. It was almost peaceful, as if the scent found its way inside his body and soothed his heart, calming his soul to the very core.

Noah had never felt anything like that.

He could pick up eight different scents moving closer to the clearing, all bearing the Snyder label, but each with their own uniqueness. There were a couple of similar scents, the obvious sign of Mated pairs, and he could pick up one scent in particular that was clouded with grief. The scent was weak and in disarray. Almost as if it was lonely. Noah concluded that it must be that of the newly widowed Mate of the pack’s former Alpha, and his heart went out to the heartbroken Beta.

But all of those scents were completely overshadowed by the arrival of a ninth scent.

It was like nothing Noah had ever smelt before. It was sweet and intoxicating, and it made Noah’s heart start to beat violently in his chest. His blood hummed throughout his limbs, every cell calling out to this new scent’s presence. It was overwhelming, and Noah felt dizzy and drunk from its nearness.

Winston must have sensed that something was wrong with his son, because Noah was suddenly snapped out of his daze by his father lightly shaking his shoulder.

“Noah, are you alright?” Winston asked him for the second time in the last five minutes. Noah shook his head, trying to clear his senses of the overpowering scent, and looked back over at the Alpha.

“Yeah, I…I’m fine.”

“You look very pale, son. Do you need to sit down?”

“No!” Noah protested, shaking his father’s hand off and giving him a smile. “I mean, no, I’m fine. Really. I’ll be okay, Dad.”

Noah tore his eyes away from his father and looked back out into the trees, where he could see shadows moving closer in the distance, their smell becoming stronger and stronger. Noah had to fight hard to keep his wits about him, that one particular scent sending his neurons into a frenzy. He had never smelt something so potent before. He felt so drawn to it, to the point that he practically craved it. Needed to be engulfed by it. And that…that did not bode well for the upcoming meeting. Noah was already having problems dealing with his nerves without the distraction of this new scent. And it threatening to ruin his focus was not something he was looking forward to.

Noah stood with his father and the rest of the Council as the shapes in the distance became clearer and clearer, until nine adults stepped into the clearing right in front of them. A tall man with short, messy brown hair and a gorgeous woman were standing in front, leading them toward where Noah was standing. They were obviously the new pack Alpha and his Beta, their dominate scent strong and demanding respect. There was another Mated pair right beside them, followed closely by a taller man and three Elderly women, the shortest of which was holding the weak scent that Noah smelt before.

But Noah couldn’t concentrate on any of them. His focus was entirely on the young blond boy standing almost directly behind the Snyder Alpha, who was the sole source of the smell that was still overwhelming Noah’s being.

Noah looked directly at the boy, who was looking right back at him, his deep brown eyes wide with what looked like a mixture between shock and curiosity. The other wolves in the clearing seemed to fall away and Noah took in the wolf before him. He was a few inches shorter than Noah, his blond hair messy on top of his head. He had broad shoulders and a slim waist, his perfect shoulder-hip ratio driving Noah crazy.

Even without the smell, Noah thought that he was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Distantly, Noah thought he could hear his father greeting the visiting Clan, but he still couldn’t concentrate on anything other than staring at the boy. And he knew that the boy must be feeling something similar because his eyes stayed completely locked on Noah’s and he wasn’t moving, barely breathing. He was looking at Noah like he would disappear if he so much as blinked, and Noah wasn’t surprised to realize that he felt the exact same way. It was like there was some kind of invisible rope tying them together and holding them in place. And if Noah tugged on it just right…

“Noah!”

Noah snapped his head toward his father, who was staring back at him with unease as he shifted his eyes to the Snyders. “Yeah?”

“I said, this is Holden and Lily Snyder, the new Alpha Mates of the Snyder Clan who just took over when Holden’s father passed away.”

“What? Oh, right.” Noah shook his head and focused on the pair in front of him. “I’m sorry. It’s really nice to meet you, sir.”

“Please, call me Holden. It’s nice to meet you too, son. You’ve got some strong Alpha blood in you.” Holden’s gaze shifted briefly to the blond behind him, and in turn the boy looked away at his feet. Noah could practically feel the shame and sadness emanating from the boy, and he wanted nothing more than to pull him into his arms and take it away forever so he would never feel like that again.

What the fuck was happening to him?

“Thank you, sir.” Noah smiled at Holden, willing himself to focus back on the matters at hand.

More introductions were made after that. Holden’s mother, Emma, the former pack Beta was the woman who held the weak scent, still grieving over the loss of her Mate Harvey. Holden’s cousins Brad and Jack, and Jack’s Mate Carly were also there, as well as two of the Clan’s Elders; Lisa Grimaldi and Lily’s mother Lucinda.

But none of them mattered. The only person Noah cared about was the blond boy that Holden was currently nudging forward until he stood right in front of him, barely a foot away. The boy was so close now, his smell so dominating that Noah thought he was going to pass out from it.

“Winston, Noah,” Holden began, smiling widely at the boy. “I’d like you to meet my eldest son, Luke.”

 _Luke_.

The name fit so well, and so fully that Noah felt like he knew it the whole time.

“Pleasure to meet you, son.” Winston said politely, extending his hand to shake Luke’s.

“You too, sir.”

God, his _voice_. So deep and warm, and Noah had to tell his dick to settle the fuck _down_.  
Noah felt his father nudge him with his elbow. He looked over, and Winston moved his head in Luke’s direction, silently telling him to introduce himself. Noah swallowed hard, and turned back at Luke, who looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin. Noah just wanted to jump _him_.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Luke,” Noah said softly, his voice coming out deep and gravelly. He cleared his throat and slowly held out a hand to the other boy. Noah watched Luke take a small step toward him, never removing his eyes from Noah as he carefully took his hand in his.

 _Holy fucking shit._

It felt like a burn. A slow spread of fire blazing from his fingers and all the way up his arm to his very core. It was like a firestorm trying to ignite him and burn him alive. It was so hot, he could barely breathe, and his eyes threatened to water as if there was actual smoke. Noah quickly pulled his hand away, clenching his fist tightly. He could still feel it as if they were still touching, and his body felt like it was protesting the fact that they weren’t.

The weird thing was that he could also _feel_ the same burn travel through Luke that was going through him. Could sense how Luke wanted to touch him just as badly as Noah wanted to touch him. It was weird, and it was new, and it was so fucking overwhelming that Noah was sure that this these feelings couldn’t be real.

What the hell was going on? Is this what a Bond felt like? Were he and Luke starting to Bond? But how? Noah knew nothing about this boy except his name and where he came from. He didn’t know what he liked to eat, or if he was a good hunter, or if he preferred the left or the right side of the bed.

But none of that mattered. All that mattered was this feeling, this pull that he had toward Luke. And he felt almost desperate for it. That he couldn’t live without him.

And that was pretty fucking scary.

Their fathers must have realized that something was going on, for they quickly led the conversation toward more business-like matters, and soon the whole group of them was seated around a big round, wooden table in Winston’s personal hut. Luke was sitting diagonally from Noah on the other side of the table, next to his mother and grandmother. It took everything in Noah to not jump over the table and tackle Luke right then and there.

He was so fucked.

+++++

The meeting went about as well as Noah could have expected being distracted and horny as hell. He did his best not to stare at Luke too much, and to speak when he was addressed. Noah was happy to learn that the Snyders were actually pretty awesome. They didn’t take things too seriously, and there was a good sense of family between them that warmed something inside of Noah. And best of all, they were adamant about keeping the peace between their two Clans no matter what.

The only conflict Noah saw at all throughout the entire affair was no between their Clans, but between Luke and his father. Every so often, Holden would mention something about the future of his Clan and he would glance at Luke, who would refuse to meet his gaze. The same shame and sadness that Noah felt from the boy in the woods earlier would briefly return, before disappearing. Noah was curious as to what the issue was there, but now was not the time nor the place to bring up the matter.

With dinner over, and the newly updated Peace Treaty signed, it was time for their Clans to go on a hunt together, as per tradition. The Elders from each Clan would stay behind and chat, while the others would undergo a change and run out as one group to hunt in the night. Noah always thought this tradition was boring and pointless, but tonight, he couldn’t wait. The idea of seeing Luke in his wolf form was making his mouth water and his groin stir.

Winston and Holden led the small group to the edge of the Mayer camp, where they all undressed in the middle of the small clearing. Growing up as a werewolf, you got used to see people naked fairly quickly. No one batted an eye if someone walked through the camp sans clothes. It was normal for them, and no one thought anything of it while they stripped off their outer wear and stood there in their undergarments.

The other adults were chatting away and laughing as they stepped out of their clothes, folding them in neat piles for when they returned from the hunt. But Noah was a nervous wreck. He hesitated in taking off his clothes, hoping to wait for the last possible moment for him to do so in order to hide his arousal from the others. His eyes met Luke’s from several feet away, finding that Luke was also making no move in getting undressed. He seemed edgy and impatient, and if Noah didn’t know any better, he would think that Luke was waiting for them to be alone.

Noah couldn’t blame him.

The two pack Alphas and the rest of the Council members were so deep into their conversation and laughter, that they didn’t even realize that when they suddenly changed and ran off into the woods, that Luke and Noah weren’t following them.

They were finally alone in the clearing, the scents of the other wolves long gone until it was just the two of them. The invisible rope seemingly tying them together was so wrought with tension that Noah thought it was going to snap in two any second. It was urging them together, pressing them in closer and closer until it no longer had to strain itself. And Noah was fully ready to give it what it wanted.

He started to slowly unbutton his shirt, his eyes still locked with Luke’s as more and more skin of his bare chest was revealed. He saw Luke’s eyes go wide with lust, his pupils fully blown as Noah slid the shirt off his arms and dropped it to the ground. Luke wasted no time, putting his hands on the hem of his striped shirt and quickly removing it, revealing a broad chest lightly dusted with hair. Noah briefly wondered if it would be the color of Luke’s fur.

Their eyes remain locked as they each carefully removed their pants, slighting the material off their legs and kicking them off to the side. When they were both standing there in just their boxer briefs, their mutual arousal out in the open, they took the time to really take the other in.

Luke was more gorgeous out of his clothes than he was in them. Noah was correct earlier about his shoulder-hip ratio, it was absolutely perfect. He had strong arms and legs, and Noah could tell just by looking at him that he was fast and a strong hunter. Noah was very much looking forward to this.

“Are you ready?” Noah asked, his voice cutting through the silence like a knife.

“Yes.” Luke answered simply, nodding his head slightly in affirmation.

Noah closed his eyes, looking deep inside himself and calling the wolf forward. Even though it wasn’t the proper time in the lunar cycle, experienced wolves could change at will, switching between human and wolf at the blink of an eye. When he opened his eyes again, he was a wolf. Standing strong on four legs, his dark black and grey fur gleamed in the night, the half-moon reflecting lightly off his back. His senses were sharper. His eyes were better suited for the night, and he could hear the sounds of the forest wafting in his ears.

And for the first time in his 22 years living as a werewolf, he could feel the beating of another wolf’s heart in time with his own.

Noah looked over at the other wolf standing a few feet away from him, and he was once again taken aback at how beautiful Luke was. Unlike Noah’s, his dark blond fur stood out against the darkness of the night, and practically glowed from the light of the moon. Just like in human form, Luke was shorter than Noah, but he was strong and elegant. Noah started to fall a little bit harder.

They just stared at each other for a few moments, regarding each other’s new forms, before they slowly began to circle around each other. Noah noticed that Luke’s tail was high and on alert, his snout aimed slightly toward the ground as if he was ready to pounce at any second. Noah was overwhelmed by how badly he wanted him to.

He got his wish a moment later, when suddenly Luke pounced at Noah, tackling his larger body and rolling them both to the ground. Noah wasted no time in responding with a pounce of his own.

They played around like that for a while, pouncing at each other, rolling on the ground and fighting for dominance. They exchanged little, playful bites to each other’s necks or legs. Not enough to break skin, but just enough to receive a rise out of their companion.

A few moments later, Noah finally managed to flip Luke onto his back, holding him down forcefully and sinking his teeth into Luke’s neck. Luke squirmed, trying to shake Noah off, but Noah just bit his teeth down harder, still not enough to draw blood but enough to show Luke exactly what Noah was doing.

He was dominating Luke. Like an Alpha would expect to dominate over his Beta.

Luke eventually gave in. He stopped moving and sank back into the dirt, finally submitting to the strength of the Alpha on top of him. Noah sensed his submission, and it sent a thrill down his spine that Luke gave him that power over him. He released his teeth from Luke’s neck, and pulled his head back to look into Luke’s eyes. They were the same deep brown that his human form held, still so open and full of expression. And they were looking back at Noah with total awe and devotion, that Noah couldn’t help but lean down and nuzzle his nose against Luke’s.

Noah couldn’t remember a time where his heart felt so light and full. He had fooled around like this with Casey and Hunter and some other wolves hundreds of times, but it had never been like this. He had never felt so carefree, or connected to another wolf in his life. Even in playful jest, they moved effortlessly with each other. As if they were one body, one soul. It was so powerful in its simplicity, and if Noah didn’t know any better, he would say that all of this was a lot more than just wolfing around.

If Noah didn’t know any better, he would say that it was foreplay.

+++++

A little while later, Noah was leading Luke on a run through the forest. Well, Luke was running right next to him, but Noah was their guide.

If Noah thought that playing around with Luke earlier in the clearing was fun, then running out with him didn’t even compare. It was such a thrill, to see them move together just as well through the trees and over the brush. This wasn’t even a real hunt, just running to get somewhere, but Noah still thrived on it. He couldn’t wait until they went out on a real hunt together. It was like every new thing he did with Luke was the most amazing experience he had ever had in his life. And they hadn’t even had sex.

Which brought them to now.

Noah was leading Luke to a small, quiet spot he knew of next to a river. It was far enough away from camp, so they didn’t run the risk of someone happening to stumble on by, and it was in the complete opposite direction that their fathers had taken earlier. So Noah felt fairly confident that they weren’t going to be interrupted.

And Noah found that sitting next to rivers tended to be a good spot for conversation. And he thought that him and Luke should at least talk a little bit and get to know each other more before Noah fucked him into the ground. It was only the gentlemen thing to do, after all.

So there they were, naked as the day they were born, sitting side-by-side in the moonlight as the soft sounds of the river faded in the background of their voices. They spoke for what seemed like hours, sharing childhood stories and earthly pleasures. Noah spoke of his late mother, passed ten years ago of incurable sickness, and Luke shared his heart of his former pack Alpha and how brokenhearted the whole Clan was at the loss. Luke spoke of losing not only an Alpha, but a grandfather, and Noah’s felt Luke’s sadness down to his core.

But there was also laughter, and Noah felt like he could drown in Luke’s smile. His dimples were adorable, and seemed to brighten the night. Noah wanted Luke to smile at him forever.

Which is why the next thing Noah knew, he wanted to punch himself in the face. For Luke was no longer smiling, wasn’t even looking at Noah anymore. Noah had made the mistake of bringing up Luke’s father, and the looks that he saw between them earlier at the meeting and before, and suddenly Luke’s smile had vanished and that shameful feeling he had sensed before had returned.

“Luke, I’m sorry,” Noah rushed to take back his words, feeling so low that he made Luke feel like that. “You don’t have to answer. I don’t know what I was thinking. It was none of my business, and I really just should have kept my mouth…”

“No Noah, it’s okay,” Luke interrupted him, shooting Noah a small smile that didn’t even come close to meeting his eyes. “It’s not a big deal, just…” Luke ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath before he continued speaking. “…it’s just been hard. With my father becoming the next Alpha, and me being his eldest son, there is a lot of pressure on me.”

“I definitely know all about that,” Noah sympathized, wanting so badly to reach out and touch Luke and offer him any comfort he could.

Luke just smiled at him, this time more genuine. “Yeah, you would. Only…you have it a bit easier than I do.”

“And why is that?”

Luke didn’t answer at first, just sighed loudly and moved his knees closer toward his body, his elbows resting heavily on his legs. “Because you’re not a Beta.”

That wasn’t what Noah was expecting at all. His eyes opened in shock, and he tried to move his mouth to make some form of words come out, but his mind failed him. So he just let Luke continue.

“I never thought it would be much of a problem before, you know?” Luke said, looking out at the river. “No one was expecting Grandpa Harvey to pass away so suddenly, leaving my dad to assume the Alpha position early. Ever since it was revealed when I hit puberty that I was a Beta, we all thought it wouldn’t be a problem. I would be Mated off by then, and the next Alpha after my dad would be secured. But when I hit twenty and still wasn’t Mated, it started to be a bit of a problem…”

“What do you mean?”

Luke sighed again, pulling a few pieces of grass up from the ground and starting to rip them to shreds to give his hands something to do while he spoke. “My parents started to get on my case about it. Wanted me to Mate in order to secure the bloodline. But I didn’t want to Mate with just any Alpha, you know? Call me old fashioned or romantic, but I always thought that when I finally found a Mate, it would be a natural Bond, instead of a forced one. One made out of love, you know?”

“Yeah,” Noah answered him softly, his words heavy with truth. “I know exactly what you mean.”

That finally caused Luke to look back at Noah, and Noah was glad to be able to look into Luke’s eyes once more, feel the comfort that washed over him as he did. “Yeah, yeah you would…” Luke swallowed hard, and then shook his head and looked back at the mangled pieces of plant in his hands. “Anyway, so the more my parents get on my case about it, the more I feel like I’m disappointing them. I hate seeing the look in my father’s eyes when he talks about the future of the pack, knowing that it’s not perfectly solidified because his oldest son’s not an Alpha. Never mind that I have two sisters, one of which _is_ an Alpha, and a younger brother who hasn’t hit puberty yet. Any one of them could lead the pack just as well as I could…”

Luke threw the leftover grass down to the ground in a huff, before ripping a bigger handful out of the soft soil. Noah hated himself a little bit for thinking that Luke being all frustrated was really, really cute.

“Thanks for listening to all of this Noah,” Luke said, and Noah could practically feel the sudden blush rise onto Luke’s cheeks. “I didn’t mean to unload on you like that but…I’m glad that I did.”

“I’m glad you did, too.” It was the truth. Noah _was_ glad that they were talking on such an intimate level. It made him feel light, and so, so very hopeful.

“I just…I can’t believe how comfortable I feel when I’m around you. It’s like, ever since I saw you earlier in the woods, I just felt so…”

“Complete?”

Luke snapped his head to look at Noah, and it were his eyes that were wide that time. But Noah held still, standing by what he said, because damn it…it was the truth. And Luke needed to know.

“Yeah, complete,” he blinked a few times, and Noah could see water forming at the corner of his eyes. “I…I was starting to believe that I would never feel like this.”

“I never thought that this was going to happen ever, let alone today. Of all days.”

“Yeah, it’s not every day you meet the person who’s supposed to be your Mate, huh?” Luke gave him a shy smile and looked back out at the river. Noah’s breath hitched, from the way the water reflected off his face from the moon or from his words, he didn’t know. It was probably a mixture of both.

“Is that what I am? Do you want me to be your Mate?”

Luke snapped his head over to Noah, his eyes wide and beautiful in the moonlight. They were so open, Noah felt like he was literally looking into Luke’s soul.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Luke answered, one side of his mouth curving up into a smirk. “I could feel the Bond forming right as I caught your scent, before I even saw you.”

“I did, too.”

“We can’t fight this, Noah,” Luke whispered, his eyes staring unwaveringly into Noah’s. “Even if we wanted to.”

Noah stared back at Luke, his eyes full of so much want and something akin to _love_ that Noah couldn’t hold back anymore. He brought his hand up to Luke’s face, caressing his face with the barest touch of his fingertips. Sparks flew along their skin as Noah trailed his fingers along Luke’s jaw until they rested underneath Luke’s chin, drawing him in until they were breathing in each other’s air.

“I don’t want to.” Noah whispered, before finally giving in and crushing his mouth to Luke’s.

Noah brought his other hand up to Luke’s face until he was cradling his head with his big hands. He pushed closer, tilting his head just right to bring their mouths deeper. Luke responded eagerly, opening his mouth wide for Noah to push his tongue into, answering with a moan that Noah felt all the way down to his groin. Luke’s kiss was like nothing that Noah had ever felt before, and he gladly let every press of lips or pull of teeth or swipe of tongue slowly consume him. Swallow him up until it controlled his every thought.

And Jesus Fucking _Christ_ could Luke use his mouth.

Noah moved closer, pressing Luke onto his back into the grass and lying on top of him, still kissing him with everything he had. Luke seemed to be as caught up in it as Noah was, gasping into Noah’s mouth and moving his hands all over Noah’s skin to feel _more_ of him. They were pressed perfectly together, legs to lips, and when their hips aligned just right to bring their rock hard cocks together, Noah saw stars explode behind his eyelids and couldn’t help but press deeper against Luke, wanting more.

Noah eventually broke free from Luke’s mouth, and trailed kisses and licks and small bites down his neck and across his chest. His hands were moving everywhere, just as desperate as Luke was to feel as much skin as possible. And Noah was so glad that they were already naked from the change to have to worry about the tedious action of having to remove clothes.

He continued kissing down Luke’s chest and over his tight abdomen, Luke writhing pleasantly underneath Noah, his hands firm on his shoulders pushing him down. Noah finally reached the dips of Luke’s hips, and pressed firmly into his thighs with his hands and he started sucking bruises into the grooves. He sucked and nipped and licked over the blood rising up to the surface, marking Luke for all to see.

Luke was about to become _his_. Forever. Securely Bonded and Mated for life. And everyone who saw Luke after this was done was going to fucking _know_.

“Noah…Noah I…” Luke whispered harshly from underneath him, his fingers digging harder into Noah’s shoulders. “Noah _please_ …I need…”

“I’ve got you, Luke,” Noah answered, kissing Luke’s pelvic bone one final time before moving lower and lower until his face was even with Luke’s hard cock. “Don’t worry…I know exactly what you need.”

Noah didn’t waste any time. He took a hold of Luke’s hips with his hands, and sunk his mouth down onto Luke’s cock in one swift movement.

“Oh _fuck_ , Noah…” Luke’s hips thrust up into Noah’s mouth, trying to break free from Noah’s hold and just get deeper into the warmth of Noah’s throat. “God, so fucking good…”

Noah took Luke’s cock deep into his mouth, pressing his tongue on the underside of his dick and sucking as he pulled back up toward the head. He flitted his tongue underneath the crown, before pressing the tip into the slit, precome leaking onto Noah’s taste buds. Luke’s squirming was getting more and more out of control, and Noah took that as a very good sign and pressed him more firmly into the ground and sucked him harder.

“God fuck, Noah…I’m…I’m gonna…”

Noah pressed his fingers tight into Luke’s skin, no doubt leaving tiny bruises behind, as Luke came into his mouth. Noah swallowed down Luke’s come as if he was starving, sucking and licking him dry as Luke shook underneath him.

When he felt the aftershocks subside, Noah finally released Luke from his mouth, and slid back up to meet Luke in a desperate kiss. Luke’s hands held on to Noah’s hair, gripping the strands tightly as he tried to chase his own taste from Noah’s mouth.

Noah was still so fucking hard, his cock pressing into the groove of Luke’s hip bone that he had marked up earlier, and he needed to be inside of Luke right fucking _now_.

“Luke…Luke, baby, I need…” Noah said in between desperate kisses to Luke’s mouth, his hips rutting against Luke’s to get some friction.

“Do it, Noah,” Luke pulled Noah’s head back, hands still with a strong hold on his hair. “Fuck me, mark me, make me fucking _yours_ , please…”

Holy fucking _shit_ if Luke begging for his cock wasn’t the hottest thing Noah had ever seen.

He pressed a few more deep kisses to Luke’s mouth before tearing himself away and sitting back on his heels. He looked at Luke all spread out before him, his body still relaxed and pliant from coming earlier, and Noah wanted him more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. Luke was ready and willing to submit to him, relinquish all control over himself and give it to Noah, and that just made his heart beat faster and faster in his chest.

In hindsight, Noah shouldn’t have been so surprised that Luke was a Beta. The way he so easily submitted to him when they were playing as wolves, and the way his scent was so intoxicating to Noah’s nose should have been surefire indicators. He should have known that nothing would have affected his Alpha senses so completely other than Luke’s Beta pheromones being released. Should have realized that only his future Beta Mate could have ever affected him like that.

But now that didn’t matter. What mattered was that they were here, together, an Alpha and a Beta ready to Mate and completely solidify their Bond.

And that is all that Noah ever really wanted. Before tonight, he had no clue that Luke even existed, never believing that he would finally find another wolf to Mate with for life. But now, here, with Luke spread out for him and so desperate for him, he couldn’t imagine his life without this anymore. He didn’t _want_ a life without this anymore.

Luke, in a matter of hours, had suddenly become his everything, the one thing that brought him purpose for his existence. And he would do anything and everything to make sure he always had this.

Noah nudged Luke’s legs farther apart, and scooted up in between them until he was in proper position. He went to move his fingers up into his mouth to slick them up, but before he could Luke was grabbing his arm and sucking two fingers into his mouth. Noah groaned at the sight, and his dick twitched, imagining what it was like if it was in Luke’s mouth instead of his fingers.

When Luke got his fingers good and wet, he released his hand and pushed it down toward Luke’s ass. Luke was wide-eyed and panting hard, and Noah could _feel_ through their strengthening Bond that he wanted it just as bad as Noah did.

Noah circled Luke’s hole with one finger before pushing it steadily inside. Luke’s insides protested only a little, slowly relaxing and getting on board to what was about to happen. Noah pressed against the tightness, loosening the walls up, and Luke was once again writhing from his ministrations. Before he knew it, Noah had two, then three fingers pressed deep into Luke, stretching him and pressing gently against his prostate. Luke shook from the pleasure of it, tossing his head back and moaning loudly without restraint.

“Jesus fuck, Noah…I’m ready. Just fuck me…oh my fucking _God_ , just fuck me…”

Noah looked up from where he was focused on his fingers sinking in and out of Luke, and just gazed at the man below him. Luke looked completely _wrecked_. Shaking and squirming and fucking _begging_ to be fucked hard. Noah was not about to deny him of that, and he was pretty sure that after tonight, he would never be able to deny Luke of anything.

And that thought made him stop in his tracks.

This was happening. The Bond was forming, almost complete. They were full on Mating. This was for life, this was _forever_ , and something inside of Noah had to be sure. Had to make Luke say it. Had to hear him _mean_ it.

Noah released his fingers slowly from Luke’s ass, and pressed against him so that his hard, leaking cock was at the entrance to Luke’s hole. Noah placed one hand on the ground next to Luke’s head, holding him up, while the other came to rest gently on the center of his chest. He could feel how rapidly Luke’s heart was beating, perfectly in time with his, and that small fact grounded him and made him feel centered.

He looked deep into Luke’s eyes, his irises were practically non-existent as his pupils were blown completely wide. Luke was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling under Noah’s hand, and he stared back at Noah with what Noah could only describe as love.

“Luke,” Noah began, pouring all of the want and desire and _love_ that he felt for Luke into his words. “I want this, I want _you_. So much. I want you to be my Mate. Be Bonded to me forever, and stay by my side always. I need to know if you want this, too. If you want me.”

Luke didn’t even hesitate. “Yes, Noah. Yes, I want this. I want this more than anything.” He raised his head from the ground and pressed a small, but deep kiss to Noah’s lips. “I love you, Noah. I want to be your Mate.”

As if Noah wasn’t already overwhelmed enough, that sure did it. “I love you too, Luke. So much.” He pressed his lips to Luke’s again, his tongue sliding easily past Luke’s mouth to tangle with his own. While his mouth was distracted, Noah shifted his hips and pressed his cock into Luke’s ass in one smooth thrust. Luke cried out against Noah’s mouth as Noah’s cock bottomed out, throwing his arms over Noah’s shoulders and sinking his nails into his skin.

Luke was tight, so fucking _tight_ that Noah thought he was going to die if he didn’t move soon. When Luke’s fingers let up on some of their pressure, Noah took that as a sign to go ahead. He pulled out once all the way to the head, and sank back inside in one, smooth thrust. Luke moaned deep in his throat, and Noah bent over to swallow it up as he began a steady rhythm pumping in and out of Luke.

It was like nothing Noah had ever felt before. It was as if everything around them completely disappeared, leaving him and Luke alone in this empty void where they only felt and seen and heard each other. With each thrust of his hips, Noah felt their bond becoming stronger and stronger, the invisible rope tying them tighter together so that it would never break. It was as if he could actually _feel_ him and Luke becoming one being. Their souls meeting and blending and becoming one.

“God, Luke…never knew…it would feel…like this…”

“Fuck, Noah…” Luke panted, clawing at Noah’s back and breaking the skin. “You feel…so fucking amazing.” Luke pushed his hips up with every thrust, meeting Noah’s thrusts in a perfect rhythm. The new angle caused Noah to hit that spot inside of Luke that began to drive him completely crazy with want. “That’s it, Noah…God yeah, right there…”

“Jesus Luke…” Noah was breathless at the sight of Luke underneath him, was absolutely amazed at the amount of pleasure that Luke was feeling. The fact that it was him that was making Luke feel this way, was causing what was left of his brain to short circuit.

Noah kissed Luke harder, and increased the speed of his thrusts. He could feel himself getting closer, could feel his balls tighten against his body and his orgasm start to build at the base of his spine. He clung on to Luke harder, pressing them impossibly close together, Luke’s cock rubbing between their stomachs.

“So close, Luke…so fucking close…”

“Me too…come on, Noah…fuck me….make me come…make me yours…”

At Luke’s words, Noah completely lost it. He began thrusting with absolute abandon, throwing off their rhythm, but still managing to make it perfect. He pressed his face into Luke’s neck, inhaling that intoxicating scent that he first smelled hours ago in the woods, the same smell that was soon going to be forever mixed with his own.

“Do it, Noah,” Luke cried out, digging his nails even deeper into Noah’s back. “Now, Noah…mark me!”

Noah didn’t have to be told twice. He came deep into Luke’s ass and bit down hard into the skin on Luke’s neck, just breaking the surface and drawing a small amount of blood. Luke screamed, and his body stiffened as he came, shooting stream after stream of come between their bellies. Noah lapped up the blood and soothed over the bite marks that would soon be turning into a scar that Luke would have forever, a sign that he belonged to another wolf and that he was off limits.

They rode out the aftershocks together, shaking and shivering as they held on tight to each other’s slick skin. That was it. It was done. Their Bond was formed, and the mark was made.

They were now officially Mates.

Noah tried to catch his breath, his brain hazy from his orgasm and their newly formed Bond. He felt so full. Complete for the first time in his life. Him and Luke were one now. Luke belonged to him. He was _his_ Beta forever, and Noah was going to do whatever it took to show Luke how much he loved him, how much he was going to take care of him always. That was his silent promise to his Mate.

Noah was torn away from his thoughts when he felt warm wetness on his face. He removed himself from Luke’s neck, and gazed up at the face of his lover. Luke had tears coming from his eyes, and the biggest smile that Noah had ever seen on his face.

“Baby, hey…it’s okay…it’s gonna be okay,” Noah brought his hands up to his face, his thumbs cradling Luke’s cheeks and gently wiping his tears away.

“I know it will,” Luke chuckled, his laugh coming out full and with so much emotion. “For the first time in my life, Noah…I _know_ that everything is okay. Now that I’m with you.”

Noah returned Luke’s blinding smile, and bent down to meet Luke’s mouth in a deep kiss, their first as Mates. He felt Luke’s words all the way down to his core, and he believed them. Everything was going to be okay. No matter what happened when they returned back to camp to face their fathers and the rest of the Clan, it was going to be okay.

Because they had each other. They were a pair, made strong by their Bond. And Noah knew that no matter what they were going to face when they left this place, that they were going to face it head on, and they were going to face it together.

 

 

END


End file.
